


Hurricanes Were Named For Girls

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she shucks her clothes off and meets their eyes before she leaps into the water, she feels a small thrill at their admiration. She registers Clarke’s wide eyes and open mouth and that produces a strange feeling in her stomach. She pushes it to the back of her mind and takes the leap, everything going blank with the shock of cold water over her skin.</p><p>She’s never felt anything like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricanes Were Named For Girls

Octavia is a force of nature unto herself, she knows that now. It’s what happens when you spend the first sixteen years of your life in the same small, bare home with only your brother and mother for company.

There had been several dizzying minutes where she was surrounded by kids her age, who might as well have been aliens to her because she could scarcely have imagined the three dimensionality of their actual presences. And then she had spent nearly a year in the Skybox, locked up again, but this time with occasional access to the other delinquents.

So, by the time she’s taking her first steps on the ground, she truly believes she feels the utter freedom Earth offers so much more keenly than maybe anyone else. And Bellamy is there, which brings back the old hurts, but also the old comforts. She’s angry and reckless, and there are these boys who are so easily struck dumb by a little flirting which she’s surprised flows easily from her limbs.

When she shucks her clothes off and meets their eyes before she leaps into the water, she feels a small thrill at their admiration. She registers Clarke’s wide eyes and open mouth and that produces a strange feeling in her stomach. She pushes it to the back of her mind and takes the leap, everything going blank with the shock of cold water over her skin.

She’s never felt anything like it.

It’s not until days later, after Jasper is healing and Murphy has been banished that she goes to a small waterfall with Clarke and several other girls. Roma and Monroe are alternating their patrols to keep an eye out for dangers. Including stupid boys who think they can peep on the girls while they bathe.

She’s curious about what other girls look like naked, Octavia finds. She tries not to stare, and tries to focus on cleaning her hair and scrubbing the layer of dirt that has crusted on her body. But even with the chilly water, she finds her cheeks flushing and her attention darting back to Clarke from out the corner of her eyes.

Octavia doesn’t think she likes Clarke Griffin very much at all. She’s very righteous, and Octavia can’t help but be bitter and equate Clarke with the people on the Ark who had forced her life to be what it was. But she had stood up to Bellamy when he had threatened to end Jasper’s suffering, telling Octavia and Monty that there was hope.

And just that, her certainty, had given Octavia strength.  So, maybe the Princess is growing on her.

As she surreptitiously watches Clarke emerge from under the surface, water sluicing over her hair and bare breasts, Octavia is startled to realize that maybe she could like girls in the same way she likes boys.  She’s getting that same clammy feeling, the twinge between her thighs that she had experienced with Atom. She knows there is a range of sexualities amongst the hundred. Miller has been seen flirting with both boys and girls. Mimi and Artemis share more than a tent.  Hell, she’s heard all about how Bellamy spent the night with Marta and Kelly.

But Octavia really doesn’t want to think about her brother now. Nothing could be more embarrassing than that one day he’d walked back into their home and caught Octavia with her fingers down her underwear, exploring that sticky-sweet feeling there. It’s virtually impossible to avoid someone for days when you live in the same room.

She thinks back to the way Clarke had looked at her at the lake, and decides to see if she can get the same attention, the same reaction. Pushing out of the water and wading closer to the shore where she the pond reached several inches above her knees, Octavia stops before Clarke with what she hopes is a guileless expression.

“Hey, Clarke.”

Clarke finished wringing the water out of her hair and smiles at Octavia. Her eyes stay up on Octavia’s face, much to her disappointment.  “Octavia! Enjoying the water more this time?” She teases gently.

Octavia shoots her a baleful glare. “Well, it is nicer without the imminent threat of death, yes.” The idea pops in her head. “Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about…do I still need to be wearing this bandage?”

She gestures to the faintly stained band of cloth around her thigh and Clarke’s eyes follow her finger. This time there is a nervous nod and an obvious pinking of cheeks. “Su-sure. Let’s go over to those rocks up there.”

Octavia wades out of the water and pads over to the outcropping of dark stones that are flat enough on top that she can sit down. The breeze can dry their bodies before they have to put clothes back on. She sits with her legs apart, ostensibly so Clarke can see her wound properly. Clarke kneels on the grass and gives her an awkwardly reassuring smile before she reaches out and places her hands on either side of the bright red cut that’s starting to knit together.

With Clarke’s head bent so close to the dark hair between her thighs, knowing that the pink flesh there was exposed to the air and her blue eyes, Octavia is overcome with the desire for immediate gratification.

“I think you should keep wrapping it a little while longer, just to keep your pants from chafing against it while it’s still healing. A few more days, maybe.” Clarke stands up and Octavia watches hungrily as the other girl bends over and brushes the dirt from her knees; the sway of her breasts which are so much bigger than Octavia’s and the curling hair between her legs that is dark gold. It’s a startling thing for her to see, having only seen her own dark hair, straight and wiry to the touch.

“Alright, thanks.” She smiles brightly up at Clarke, leaning back and resting her palms on the rock behind her. The act puts her entire body on display and Octavia pretends she’s totally comfortable with her nudity.

“I better go tell the other girls to finish up. We don’t want Bellamy sending a rescue party after us.”

“God forbid.” Octavia drawls, sharing a small laugh with Clarke before she turns to head back down the incline.

That night, Octavia lies on her stomach inside her tent and contemplates what she could do with Clarke. There’s several hurdles between them right now, personality clashes. At least she doubts Bellamy would string Clarke up for touching her. Clarke seems altogether too serious and reserved. But, thinking back to the way she had ordered the other girls to finish their baths, Octavia findds herself squeezing her thighs together and rocking her mound against the hardness of the ground through her sleeping bag.

Sure, she wants to kiss Clarke and lie naked with her and rub their bodies together until they get that ripple of warm pleasure… she’s not sure how two girls would have sex. She knows the mechanics of what happens with men and women, but surely it’s not that hard. You just do the things that make each other feel nice, right? Two nights before she had been talking with some of the other girls, trying to make new friends, really, and one had shot back at the other that her new boyfriend ought to spank her. It was said in a salacious way and the two girls had squealed with hysterical giggles after that. Octavia had frowned at them and demanded that they explain what they really meant. Spankings were to hurt, she had thought, to punish.

“Well, there’s bad punishment and there’s good punishment,” Ingrid had begun with a wink.

And oh boy had Octavia’s mind been blown by a new world of possibilities. She thinks of flouting her irreverence in Clarke’s face as she unzips her pants and slides her fingers inside her underwear, rocking against them. The images flitting through her mind are so wicked, so unbearably exciting that Octavia lets out a breathy moan as she cants her hips faster. Lying over Clarke’s lap, completely bare, the not-so-light spanks over her bottom until she’s warm and trembling and so desperate for it. Telling her ‘ _do you understand why I had to do this? It’s for your own good, Octavia_.’

Octavia should hate that this thought would turn her on. After all, she despises it when Bellamy pulls that shit with her. But this, and the brief image of the aftermath where Clarke puts her fingers where Octavia is wet and wanting, has the tight ball of nerves snapping apart into waves of bright pleasure. Octavia lets out a few deep, guttural groans as her hips still.

Her underwear’s a hopeless mess now, but she can’t bring herself to care. Who knows if she’ll manage to make her desire known to Clarke; Octavia’s stubborn, she can find a way. It’s not so much that she wants to be Clarke’s girlfriend it’s just… oh, she doesn’t know. So much is new to her and she’s just feeling her way in the dark, really.

 

There are many things about her existence she does not understand.  The laws of the Ark forbid the birth of more than one child per person and not only the parents, but the second child were condemned if discovered. When discovered. So, she wonders, what was the point of Aurora giving birth to her? To have Octavia spend her entire life living under the floor? There was no way they would have gotten away with it.

The moment Octavia Mina Blake had been born, she was dead.

But here, amongst the breadth of the Earth, she thinks she finally understands. Aurora had always told her and Bellamy that life was a fight, and that was what she meant. Even here, with danger around them and death so near, you had to claw your way to survival. Octavia was born to press her way through the cracks, to create her own path.

She’s alive now and by god, she’s going to feel it all.


End file.
